


В мае отцвёл гранат

by taka_bv



Category: Bakumatsu - Fandom, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: 19th Century, Bakumatsu, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Gen, Historical, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Вместе с цветами граната ветер уносит воспоминания, навечно оставляя в душе наивную надежду о лете. И тем, кто сражался плечом к плечу, в лето хочется верить особенно сильно.
Relationships: Takasugi Shinsaku/Yamagata Kyōsuke





	В мае отцвёл гранат

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Небукера: https://nebooker.net/works/912

Внутренние реформы, отыграться за двухсотлетнее пренебрежение — не этого ли они хотели? Ямагата боролся с сонливостью под нудную разъяснительную тираду. Удивительно: люди не те, что два года назад, а отличия — никакого. Может, все, кто наделён властью, просто обречены быть такими утомительными? Вскоре, вероятно, это грозило и ему самому. Долгое, бесконечно долгое заседание началось ещё до полудня, сейчас солнце уже миновало зенит. Одни и те же доводы повторялись раз за разом, и всё это нагоняло на Ямагату скуку. Он занимался расформированием корпусов, а не делёжкой полномочий. Сейчас Чошу нужна сильная армия, настоящая и дисциплинированная; с отрядами, во главе которых стоят своенравные свободолюбцы, такую не собрать. На горизонте маячила война; пусть кто-то в неё не верил, кто-то пытался выстраивать дипломатические отношения со вчерашними врагами, стараясь избежать кровопролития, — война была уже рядом. Не отпустит нынешняя власть добычу. А верные им люди? Айзу точно пойдут до конца — речь здесь о чести, не о доводах разума. Только это Ямагату и заботило. Он справедливо считал, что эпоха самураев доживает свои последние дни, какой смысл от пустых титулов, которыми ему сулили, в будущем? Вчера Чошу объединили ещё два корпуса, но, вместо того чтобы назначить Ямагату координатором учебного плана, как это было всегда, руководство решило направить его в Киото — перенимать опыт новых союзников. Почти как семь лет назад, только теперь Ямагата не застенчивый юноша без знаний, готовый исполнять любые прихоти вышестоящих. Теперь подобный приказ сродни оскорблению. Ямагата был и остаётся командующим Кихейтай, но для высоких господ, очевидно, четыре года верной службы на благо хана опытом не считались, впрочем, как и его умения в целом. Ямагата тоскливо посмотрел на расписную ширму: глава семьи Мори загораживал журавлей спиной, их головы торчали из-за его плеч, как воинствующие усы какого-нибудь жука. Сравнение скорее печальное, чем забавное. Если Мори и был жуком, то навечно зимним — еле ползающим и заторможенным, — не то существо, которому хотелось бы доверять будущее всего хана.

В Киото Ямагате велели отправляться вместе с Кидо Такаяёши, а ведь ещё полгода назад эта новость показалась бы приятной. Вчера они с Кидо снова повздорили, и снова из-за Такасуги. Уже год Кидо практически не появлялся в родных землях, он занимался делами в Киото и Эдо. Он не хотел видеть, как на его глазах кто-то медленно угасает, и Ямагата признавал его право сделать такой выбор. Он знал: Кидо поступает верно, когда ставит дела страны выше дел Чошу, тем более — дел личных. Ямагата им искренне восхищался, но сам не мог или не хотел поступить также. Если с нынешним руководством, раздражающим больше прежнего, он без сожалений готов был расстаться, то с родными землями, с людьми — нет. Стоило одуматься раньше, сейчас привязанность сковывала его по рукам и ногам, подчиняя себе. Он прошёл с Такасуги плечом к плечу две войны, аресты и немилость. И после этого ему предлагают просто всё оставить в погоне за собственным благом. Как нелепо: когда-то их товарищи уходили на верную смерть, именно Кидо убедил его не идти со всеми. Именно Кидо говорил подумать о Такасуги. Считай, спас жизнь. Ямагата медленно втянул носом воздух и начал дышать на счёт. Вчерашний разговор, как и десятки похожих до него, с пульсом отстукивался по слову в висках.

_— Он умрёт, Кёскэ. — Кидо раздражённо скомкал принесённое прошение. — И если ты не позаботишься сейчас о себе, то умрёшь вместе с ним — не как человек, а как политик. Шинсаку не ребёнок, думаешь, радостно ему видеть, как ты сжигаешь своё будущее?  
— Ты считаешь, бросить Такасуги-сана только потому, что наша смерть далека, а его — предрешена, прекрасное решение? Политик, — Ямагата дёрнул уголком рта, — кому, как не тебе, знать, насколько это всё…  
— Я не сказал бросить. Есть письма. Твоё поведение малодушно, пусть тебе плевать на себя, но разве не ради будущего страны мы боролись все эти годы?  
— Кидо-сан, я понимаю вас, но и вы поймите. В хане тоже полно работы. В конце концов, мы с Омурой-доно занимаемся обучением солдат. Верховая езда и копьё — кто, кроме меня, владеет этим?  
— Ты отказываешь мне, — голос его подрагивал от злости, — но Мори ты отказать не сможешь._

Кидо оказался прав, он всегда оказывался прав. Чтобы отменить приказ руководства хана, требовалась веская причина, которой у Ямагаты не было. Он идеальный кандидат: последний родной человек, его бабушка, покончил с собой, что же до семьи, Ямагата с трудом мог бы припомнить. Когда хотя бы ходил просто отдохнуть в чайный домик близ Хаги. В жизни у него был лишь он сам. И, как считают многие, неоправданные принципы. От мысли об этом становилосьгорько: его жизнь — хан и служение ради блага Чошу, семья — Кихэйтай. Какая ирония получается.

Кидо поймал его на выходе, он не выглядел торжествующим.

— Завтра приедет Шунскэ на несколько дней, ты знаешь, как Шинсаку его обожает. И Сакамото-сан обещал заглянуть.  
— А мы, выходит, в эти дни уезжаем? — Ямагата склонил голову набок и усмехнулся.  
— Так совпало.  
— О, вот оно что? Очень хорошо совпало.  
— Я сам скажу, от меня ему эту новость принять будет… проще.

Такасуги всегда вёл себя с Кидо беззаботно. Даже теперь, когда жизнь его ограничивалась четырьмя стенами комнаты и редкими прогулками в сад, он находил для Кидо силы улыбнуться. Такасуги питал к нему какую-то детскую привязанность. Несколько раз он неохотно признавался, что Кидо был человеком, который помог пережить смерть учителя Ёшиды, в некотором смысле заменив его собой. Конечно, ему простится и новость об отъезде, как прощалось всё: споры, несогласие, редкие письма. Расскажи о грядущем отъезде Ямагата, в лучшем случае получил бы пожелание проваливать к чёртовой матери, а в худшем — очередную дурацкую выходку.

Вспомнилось, как, лёжа в госпитале, Такасуги отказался принимать лекарства, услышав, что Ямагате нужно уехать на несколько дней. На него не действовали ни уговоры, ни увещевания. Клятвенные обещания остаться у его постели хоть до скончания дней тоже не подействовали. Попытки вразумить проваливались одна за другой. Попытки подсыпать лечебные порошки хоть куда-нибудь становились всё изощрённей. Изрядно намучившись с ним, Ямагата понял, что победить Такасуги можно только его же оружием. Он совершил тогда один из самых наглых и непозволительных поступков в жизни.

_На вкус лекарство было просто отвратительным. Отваренные стебли тяжело жевались, корешки царапали нёбо. Ямагата наклонился над постелью, удерживая Такасуги за плечи, тот не сопротивлялся, только ответно вцепился в него и часто-часто дышал носом. Почему-то в тот момент Ямагате было совершенно безразлично, заболеет ли он сам. Практикующие западную медицину врачи говорили: туберкулёз передаётся с дыханием. Так есть ли разница, дышат они одним воздухом или… Такасуги с трудом, но проглотил всё подчистую, напоследок он по-кошачьи лизнул Ямагату в губы и молча откинулся на подушки. Полежав так, словно обдумывая что-то, он завернулся в одеяло, всем видом показывая, что задушевных бесед вести не намерен. Конечно, Такасуги снова всех переиграл и до самой выписки соглашался принимать лекарства только таким изощрённым способом. Он выглядел крайне довольным и не спешил ничего пояснять. Ямагата не жаловался, не пытался разобраться — он запоминал._

— Да, Кидо-сан, — Ямагата опомнился, что пауза затянулась; в последнее время прошлое завладевало его мыслями так некстати, — я зайду к нему позже.

***  
Ямагата поправил завязки на крышке. Такасуги подарил ему эту хётан, потому что думал — не выживет. Он сделал её собственноручно, когда врач посоветовал обзавестись отдельной посудой: вымоченная в соке хурмы, тыква приобрела янтарный оттенок; большая и пузатая, она вмещала в себя приличную порцию сакэ, чем Такасуги особенно гордился. Он был с ней неразлучен, таскал и в бой, и на переговоры, а оказавшись в госпитале, положил у изголовья. Алкоголь ему запретили настрого, но Такасуги не мог с этим смириться. Он умоляюще смотрел на Ямагату, иногда начинал упрашивать, иногда — угрожать. Но одним утром, выпив до дна лекарство, Такасуги вдруг с силой впихнул хётан Ямагате в ладони и отвернулся.

_— Ты верный командир, Кёскэ, — пробормотал он куда-то в одеяло, — без тебя Кихейтай не стал бы победоносной армией, без тебя бы эти паршивцы не стали настоящими воинами. Я не знаю, доживу ли до конца войны, это моя благодарность._

_Говорил Такасуги быстро и сбивчиво, было похоже, что он боялся передумать. Все возражения застряли в горле, оставалось просто кивнуть и принять — не намерение умереть, в каком-то смысле — то, как символично Такасуги признал его заслуги перед Кихейтай снова. Редкая благодарность даже близки соратникам была одной из его отличительных черт, самурайское воспитание всё же брало верх. Нет чувствам, а те, кто верны, сами должны понимать собственную значимость, иначе их дух будет зависеть от пары ласковых слов — непозволительно для солдата._

После войны, отправившись в Эдо по делам ЧОшу, Ямагата взял хётан с собой. Тогда казалось, что даже самый дешёвый чай, выпитый из неё, — прекрасен. В промозглые осенние ночи он думал о том, как много времени Такасуги держал её в руках, как часто касался губами. Впитанное ею тепло будто передавалось и Ямагате, расползаясь где-то за рёбрами, оно постепенно охватывало всё тело, принося самые спокойные сны.

Непривычно короткое и безликое письмо пришло, когда на клёнах уже не осталось листьев, а иней таял всё дольше, порой белея на перилах и крышах даже после полудня. Такасуги писал:

_«Если эта вещь тебе не нужна, я был бы рад принять её обратно»._

Вещь. Только они двое понимали, о чём речь. То, что казалось известной лишь двоим тайной рассыпалось под лёгкими касаниями кисти. Пара черт — вещь. Для одного вещь, для другого — сокровище или целый мир. Ямагата не мог доверить свой мир почте. Не мог и товарищам. Полученное лично из рук должно быть отдано также в руки. Но его возвращение домой всё откладывалось.

Такасуги попросил хётан обратно, потому что знал — умирает. Настало время её вернуть. Ямагата вздохнул, осматривая собранные вещи, завтра в полдень он снова отправится в Киото.

Попрощаться с Такасуги он отправился вечером. Первые за долгое время чувствуя себя до странного легко и беспечно. Утром Ямагата ещё пытался продумывать, что будет говорить, теперь не видел в этом никакого смысла. У самого порога его окликнули.

— Кё-чан, — Умэбо бежал навстречу, — ты с папой сегодня не пойдёшь в сад?

Любимое место для игр, старый сад, где Такасуги любил проводить время с сыном, медленно заростало сорняками. Чем сильнее становилась болезнь, тем больше сил Такасуги требовалось даже на то, чтобы просто прогуляться до пруда. Практически перестав вставать с постели, Такасуги коротал последние дни зимы дома, если и выбирался, то не дальше энгава. Ямагата и раньше брал заботу о мальчике на себя, давая возможность отдохнуть и стойкой, но неутешной матери. Постепенно он начал делать это чаще, и сам Умэбо, быстро к нему привязавшийся, стал предпочитать играть с Ямагатой. Ответ не приходил в голову, обманывать ребёнка, давая ложную надежду, не хотелось. Теперь приход Ямагаты для Умэбо был не только поводом провести время весело, но и робкой надеждой провести время с отцом. Время, неумолимо утекавшее из реки жизни.

— А папа скоро встанет? — не дождавшись ответа, Умэбо дёрнул за рукав.  
— Папа сказал, что встанет, как только ты принесёшь ему веточку цветущей сливы. — Ямагата улыбнулся, подхватывая его на руки. Вчерашняя песнь печали Такасуги была о весне и цветах сливы. Весна в этом году наступила рано, и сливы уже распускали свои первые цветы. Только сам Такасуги не видел их, хотя так мечтал.  
— Я знаю, где цветёт!  
— Тогда пойдём радовать твоего папу?

***  
Было уже поздно. Такасуги вертел в пальцах красный цветок, собиравшейся свернуться в сонный бутон; только обращённый куда-то мимо взгляд выдавал задумчивость. Ямагата понимал, что засиделся, и никак не мог найти в себе силы попрощаться.

— Я тебе подарок принёс прощальный, — начал Ямагата и тут же себя одёрнул. Как можно было выдать такую бестактность?  
— Выкладывай. — Такасуги весь вечер был непривычно тихим, погружаясь в мысли. Он отвечал невпопат, от чего разговор постепенно сошёл на нет. Ямагата не настаивал. Странное дремотное молчание будто убаюкивало шторм внутри. Для них обоих это было редкостью. Тишина обостряла чувства. В комната, давно пропахшую жасмином и юзу, забредал ветер. Такой же тихий и робкий, такой же неторопливый.  
— Ты просил вернуть. — Ямагата протянул хётан.  
— И почему я уверен, что тяжела она не от хорошего сакэ, — усмехнулся Такасуги, отпивая из горлышка, — женьшень, какая гадость.  
— Разве горький? — Ямагата не задумываясь потянулся и тоже отпил. — Опять ты привередничаешь.

Глоток и ещё один, настойка по вкусу была похожа больше на холодный чай, чем на лекарство, уж он-то вместе с Такасуги напробовался их: горьких, кислых, жгучих — разных. Поэтому Ямагата специально обыскал весь Эдо, стараясь подбирать не только лучшие порошки, но и делать так, чтобы пить их не было пыткой. Такасуги, с любопытство наблюдавший за ним, неожиданно развеселился.

— Хочешь заболеть? Тогда мы сможем умереть вместе, — он довольно хмыкнул.  
— Ни твоя супруга. Ни госпожа Уно ведь не заболели, хотя тоже так делают. — Ямагата так и не научился достойно парировать, он терялся и чувствовал себя очень глупо, чем только подстёгивал продолжать в том же духе.  
— Хммм, — нахмурился Такасуги, — думаю, это потому что у них есть преимущество, которого нет у тебя.  
— Какое же?  
— Это секрет, — Такасуги поманил его ближе.

Подвох Ямагата осознал уже когда губ его коснулись чужие. Неожиданно. Обычно поцелуи Такасуги не сильно жаловал. Вернее, он говорил, что не жаловал. Такасуги рассказывал, как во время путешествия в Шанхай посетил несколько борделей, девушки в них, как говорилось, были обучены так, чтобы отвечать требованиям европейцев. Больше половины времени уединения они уделяли поцелуям, глубоким и долгим, называя их французскими. Вероятно, поцелуи и стали причиной того, что вернулся он из поездки уже больным.

— Они не обременены этим, — по-птичьи склонив голову набок усмехнулся Такасуги.  
— Не уверен, что это преимущество, — пробормотал Ямагата, осторожно ведя ладонью по чужой щеке.  
— Останешься? — спросил серьёзно, и, заметив растерянность, добавил: — сегодня, конечно.

Потянул Ямагату на себя, укладывая рядом, словно так всегда и было. Или должно было быть. Они погасили фонарь. Неуклюже выпутываясь из верхней одежды, Ямагата подумал, как должно быть всё это неправильно, и в том, что за стеной спит Уно, и в том, что никто из охранников не видел, как он покидает дом. Но когда Такасуги прильнул близко-близко, упираясь горячим лбом Ямагате в грудь, все эти мысли стали неважны. До рассвета ещё так далеко.

Проснулся Ямагата глубокой ночью от колотящегося где-то в горле чувства тревоги. Такасуги по-прежнему спал рядом, но что-то изменилось. Беспокойство цепляло край сознания чем-то знакомым, ассиметричным. Дыхание. Оно перестало быть ровным, на выдохе всё отчётливей слышались хрипы. Ямагату прошибло дрожью, как в первый раз.

_Впервые Такасуги закашлял кровью прямо на поле боя. Никто сразу не смог понять, откуда взялось алое на рукаве и почему командир упал как подрубленный. Сам же Такасуги, судорожно хватающий ртом воздух, стоял на коленях в талом снегу и не мог ничего сказать. Ямагате сообщили незамедлительно, но пока он добирался к нужному флангу, Такасуги уже отнесли в госпиталь. На футоне с вытянутыми вдоль тела руками, с алыми подтёками на бледных губах — он выглядел мертвецом. Ямагата схватил его руку, тонкая и хрупкая, она больше не могла держать катану, не была рукой одного из лучших мечников. Такасуги не так давно начал носить револьвер, и теперь Ямагата понимал, почему. Только теперь он заметил торчащие ключицы и нездорово впалые скулы. Пульс, по началу совсем не прощупывающейся, наконец еле-еле отозвался на прикосновение. Дыхание, хриплое и надрывное, прерывалось кашлем. Позднее врач объяснил: болезнь, отягощённая пренебрежительным к себе отношением, вошла в свою последнюю стадию. Он не назвал сроки. Ямагата знал лишь, что в год, когда они с Такасуги познакомились, тому предрекали не больше десяти лет жизни. Неужели за три прошедших зимы всё настолько изменилось в худшую сторону?_

Разбуженный, Такасуги сонно моргал, не понимая, что случилось, но дал себя усадить и напоить отваром. Это не значило, что приступ обойдёт стороной, но давало хоть какую-то надежду.

— Кёске? — хрипло позвал он, позволяя притянуть себя ближе и крепко обнять.

В горле запершило, а в глаза будто песка насыпали. Прижимать к себе измождённое тело оказалось страшно и приятно одновременно. Ямагата сморгнул, и слеза щекотно проскользнула под распахнутую юкату. Обречённость ввинчивалась в мысли отчётливым пониманием будущего. Омура, отучившейся в Осакской медицинской академии, недавно признал: у них нет и полугода. Раньше так говорил только Ишида-сэнсэй — личный врач и один из их близких друзей. Теперь всё было очевидно даже человеку с небольшим медицинским опытом. Время неумолимо. Такасуги полулежал у Ямагаты на груди. Он был в каком-то полузабытьи: ресницы трепетали, пальцы то и дело сжимались, но вдохи становились тише. Сердце его по-прежнему беспокойно отстукивало мелкой дробью под ладонью. Ямагате остро захотелось, чтобы в болезни можно было бы как в жизни: заменить кого-то собой. Он брал руководство армией, пока Такасуги был под арестом, подменял на время поездок. Как легко ему давалась мысль о том, чтобы распрощаться с собственной жизнью ради этого человека. Если быть с собой откровенным, то стоило признать: он всегда был готов на это.

— С твоей внимательностью, — будто отвечая на его мысли, отозвался Такасуги, — я бы ещё годы мучился этим миром.  
— Каким эгоистичным был, таким и остался. Только о себе заботишься.  
— А сам-то? Мы не ради твоих страданий сражались. Не перечь Кацуре, — он замялся, — или как его там сейчас? Кидо? Не перечь, в общем. В отличии от нас с тобой, он хотя бы что-то соображает.  
— Слышал бы тебя сейчас Кидо-сан, — Ямагату всегда забавило, насколько Такасуги не умел хвалить людей.— Я еду.  
— Оставишь мне что-нибудь на память? Жить лишь цветением граната непросто.  
— Гранат цветёт под ярким солнцем весны.

Светильник разгорался неохотно и долго. Ямагата нашёл чернильный камень и две кисти. Бумаги же на привычном месте не оказалось. Уно забрала её вечером для сушки. Ямагата растеряно посмотрел на Такасуги:

— Может, ткань?  
— Лучше это. — Такасуги указал на деревянный подголовник. — Засыпать и просыпаться.  
— Но ведь…  
— Не начинай, — прервал он жестом и потянулся за кистью, — хочешь что-то скрыть, пиши на китайском.

Такасуги всегда так делал, если хотел выразить что-то совсем уж личное. Тягаться с ним в красоте слога было бессмысленно, и Ямагата, ведомый скорее чувством, чем правилами, неуверенно начал выводить:

_Растрёпанный солнцем  
Цветок сливы  
Цветок граната  
Обожженный луной  
И холодом осени  
Ликорис  
Не встретятся_

***  
Прибывшей в Киото дипломатической делегации дали указания: они должны не просто укрепить дружеские отношения с бывшими врагами из Сацума, но и проследить, не собираются ли те подружиться с кем-нибудь ещё, заодно невзначай отслеживая передвижения всех войск. В друхе союзов Сэнгоку. Дружба дружбой, а война у каждого своя. Чошу не готовы упускать свою возможность повлиять на Императорский двор. Новость скорее радостная. Ямагата не перестал считать этот поступок высшего руководства не самым разумным, справедливо полагая, что всё-таки на привычной военной службе был бы куда более уместен, но допустил, что его знание сацумского диалекта действительно может чем-то пригодится.

После расчерченного алыми всполохами цветущей сливы Чошу, Киото, замерший в ожидании тепла, выглядел угрюмым и серым. В городе было по-осеннему промозгло и сыро, словно весна так и решила остаться где-то у южных границ. Подходила пора сакуры, но на ветках не было даже намёка на почки. Сам не замечая того, Ямагата погружался в эту тоску с головой. В резиденции Сацума царил вечный полумрак. В голове не укладывалось, как смуглые солнцелюбивые южане выживали здесь месяцами. По всей стране царило обманчивое затишье.

Такасуги писал ему редко, зато большие письма. В них он всё чаще обращался к прошлому, не рассуждал о нём, вспоминал. Истории, часто не связанные ни датой, ни именами, хаотично переплетались друг с другом. Многое Ямагате помнилось или совсем общими картинками или урывками. Он, с восхищением перечитывая, восстанавливал всё через мелкие подробности и ехидные замечания, там и тут подписанные поверх основной истории. Такасуги всегда был хорошим рассказчиком, и тексты его читались также живо, это было почти то же, что и говорить с ним.

У самого Ямагаты новостей не было. Он переписывал для Такасуги забавные цитаты из зарубежных книг, которые здесь переводили, делился некоторыми слухами, что приносили информаторы. О себе ему нечего было сказать. Несколько раз прогулявшись с товарищами по весёлому кварталу, он решил больше времени уделять работе, она приносила куда больше радости. Для человека, способного руководить крупным ополчением, сохраняя в нём безукоризненную дисциплину, Ямагата был излишне нелюдимым. Он поддерживал в основном сухое формальное общение, лишь иногда, и только ради командира, дольше обычного оставался на празднованиях и застольях. Из-за этого его часто не замечали. Ямагате было двадцать пять, когда Такасуги, с которым они познакомились совсем недавно, оставил на него своё, как он выразился, любимое дитя. Ни своему старшему офицеру, ни кому-то из друзей. Позднее он неохотно признался:

_— Если бы ты был таким же развесёлым человеком, как все мы, Кихейтай не пережил бы то поражение._

Это не было правдой в полной мере, но Ямагату тронули слова человека, которому вовсе не свойственна забота. Такасуги часто поступал импульсивно, лез на рожон, и в один момент Ямагата обнаружил, что он — тот, кто мог его вразумить почти также хорошо, как удавалось это Кидо. Такого равновесия на грани ему здесь очень не хватало. Сацумцы оказались занятыми и, как он сам, не очень любили развлекаться в свободное, предпочитая работу. Вот уж рвение на благо хана.

— Кидо-сан? — Ямагата оторвал взгляд от отчёта, мысли не складывались в строки, и он просто сидел над бумагой уже битый час.  
— Раньше времени вернулся, — отозвался вошедший Кидо, — и тебя это ждёт.  
— Меня? — Непонимающе переспросил Ямагата, а сердце уже бросилось биться пойманной птицей в груди. Он подхватил брошенное на стол письмо, сразу же цепляясь взглядом за сломанную печать Мори. Лаконичный приказ вернуться читался как самый красивый стих.


End file.
